


"Sassy"

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's teasing could well be her downfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sassy"

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 16-18 April 2006  
> Word Count: 634  
> Summary: Sara's teasing could well be her downfall.  
> Spoilers: Direct references to "I Like To Watch" from Season 6  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Frisked & Conquered  
> Link to: <http://f-n-c.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Jerry Bruckheimer Television, Alliance Atlantis, and CBS Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "CSI: Crime Scene Investigators," CBS, or any representatives of Jorja Fox or Marg Helgenberger.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Written for both [](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/profile)[**ctorres**](http://ctorres.livejournal.com/) & [](http://ralst.livejournal.com/profile)[**ralst**](http://ralst.livejournal.com/) , who had both ended up requesting Sara/Sofia over [here](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/573684.html). [](http://ralst.livejournal.com/profile)[**ralst**](http://ralst.livejournal.com/) also requested that it take place post-"I Like To Watch," and then was kind enough to send me a copy of the ep to watch as a refresher.
> 
> Author's Notes II: I guess technically, this is part of a series. It started with ["Waiting,"](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/542728.html) then moved to ["Acceptance."](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/568223.html) And this fits in after that point, tho' I've really got to A] nail down a timeline and B] nail down a title for this little series…
> 
> Author's Notes III: There's no sense in denying my lust for Sofia Curtis. And the whole idea of her as a domme? Yeah, so right there…. *happy sigh* And it doesn't help that [](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.livejournal.com/) equated Sofia with Karen Taylor. The game was so over at that point, I didn't even bother throwing in the towel… *veg*
> 
> Dedication: My muses. They know why…

  


"So, word around the lab is that you'll practically strip to do an interrogation if there's a camera around. Is that true?"

I paused until that voice registered in my subconscious. Thankfully, the open locker door shielded me from the smirk I was sure was on her face. I wasn't honestly sure I could handle it at the moment. "I don't know," I replied, leaning around the door to glance at her. "Are you drunk, male, and potentially have a foot fetish that makes you a suspect in my investigation?" I kept my tone as light and nonchalant as I could manage.

"Haven't had a drink in months," she retorted, ticking the points off on her fingers. "Last I checked I'm lacking some rather important and telling anatomy, so I don't think I'm a man. And as for the last? Not a suspect. But the foot fetish might be interesting, depending on the feet I'm looking at." She grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "I mean, have you seen Greg's feet lately? He won't give up the name of his pedicurist, and I haven't figured out how to get him to 'fess up yet."

I chuckled at the thought of Sara pestering the newest CSI over nail polish colors, or something equally as silly. "You just come here to give me shit, Sara?" I asked, closing my locker with a decisive click to meet her curious gaze. "Or is there an actual reason for your little visit?"

"Shift's over, Sofia, and I believe you said something about a proper breakfast?" Again with that waggled eyebrow movement.

"It would appear, Sara, that you've an issue with your eyebrows. Perhaps you should get that checked out before it becomes a serious problem," I drawled as I stepped closer to her, pressing her flat against the locker she'd been so casually leaning against. "If you're trying to imply you'd like something other than food for breakfast, you'll have to be more direct and less teenaged boy about it." She swallowed thickly, the amusement bleeding off her face to be replaced by… Yes, that's what I'd figured it was. "Otherwise, I'm starving and it's your turn to pay."

With an almost predatory smile, I headed out of the locker room. I wasn't surprised when she followed after me a moment or so later. There was something about her that brought out my dominant side. But I wouldn't push it. I liked what Sara and I shared, and I really was loathe to lose it. Despite all the clichés, it was a refreshing change from some of my past relationships, bumps and all.

"Hey, Sofia?" Sara's soft voice brought me back from my thoughts with a smile. "I just wanted to apologize for my comments earlier. I was just being a smartass."

"No need for an apology," I replied. "It's not like I wouldn't have found a way to tease you or Catherine if our places had been reversed. Well, okay, maybe not Catherine…"

She chuckled at that and leaned against her car as we came up to them. "How about I meet you at my place in half an hour? I wanna pick something up at the store first. My fridge is kinda bare right now."

I moved into her personal space, pressing her back against the car, reminiscent of what I'd done in the locker room just a few moments ago. "Sounds good. Do I need to bring anything special?"

"Just yourself," she murmured, glancing up at me from under her lashes. That had me torn between pride and self-consciousness. And then she slipped into her car, leaving me in her wake as she headed out of the parking lot.

"Oh, you'll pay for that, you sassy little minx," I muttered darkly, smirking at the thoughts of revenge.


End file.
